Lung transplants represent a final hope for many patients experiencing conditions typified by lung failure, e.g., chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), cystic fibrosis, pulmonary hypertension, lung cancers, and congenital lung diseases. Typical wait time for a lung transplant can be two years or more, resulting in a 30% mortality rate for those on the waiting list. The development of techniques to engineer organs for transplantation may ultimately provide a solution for end-stage organ failure without the risk of rejection.